


Throne

by ItsGreenBear



Category: Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Daddy Issues, F/M, Post-Apocalypse, Resistance, Royalty, Short Chapters, Slavery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 03:28:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13538730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsGreenBear/pseuds/ItsGreenBear
Summary: Post-apocalyptic Earth.Raven, who was in her father's care, was left on Earth to rule and take care of any rebellion in the name of Trigon and to make a name for herself.As an overlord she doesn't act as the stories of her adventures with Trigon deceive her.Her companion, chained by her side unwantedly, will help her figure what it's like to have some humanity, and give Earth a chance at freedom.-----Unfortunately I'm on a phone and can't tag very well. Additional tags are:Power control, uncontrollabe power, Raven has problems with her emotions, expressive Raven, Demoness, Demon Side, Ravens Emotions Maybe, Garfield Jerk, Strong Garfield, Original Red Head, Hopefully Head Games, Titan led Rebellion, Raven has Humanity, Raven Done Some Cruel Things in the Past, Working Title, Short Chapters





	Throne

**Author's Note:**

> I like the idea of Raven being stationed on Earth as her Father goes to take over other worlds.  
> I also like the idea that Raven has some Humanity and hates it.  
> I also like the comic where Raven actually ruled with her father and conquered worlds with him.
> 
> This is a mixure of all 3 of those ideas. 
> 
> Also, Trigon had other children, all boys and good things did not happen to them. If I never bring it up in the story, I will in the notes because it did happen in the story and I care for this detail.
    
    
    Raven sat at her throne, her nails tapping away impatiently on the arm of her chair. The sound of the wall around her cracking was ignored by her ears just like the many other times. She just wanted to go back to her room, she couldn't stand to look at the empty husk the world had become compare to what beauty it had been before she struck.  
    
    The only time Raven does come out of her room is when her presence is demanded, like now. Slade, a loyal kiss ass to her father, has summon her for some unknown reason. Probably to annoy her again with his little tests, like he normally does. Indirectly challenging her alliance.  
    
    Raven finally senses his presence and can't seem to stop herself from stabbing her nails through her throne's arm leaving a hole where her fingers dug through. The sound of the wall cracking again cuts through. As he opens the door Raven bites out, "You've kept me waiting."  
    
    "I'm sorry Princess," Raven's angry face contours into something sour; Slade and her both know she hates the petname masked as a title. "I had to get your present ready... my leige." He put emphasis on the last word, the closest he's ever gotten to sarcasm with her. Before Raven could do more damage to the surronding walls she ignores the addition and pays more attention to what he says beforehand. "My present?"  
    
    "Well you only turn 21 once. The birthday girl should celebrate her growing older." Raven wasn't angry abouy growing older. She was angry at Slade's meaning. He was reminding her that she aged, that only day her body will wrinkle away into dust like a mortal's body does, and unlike her father who will live on, her body will roght away into nothing. One day she will be no more. And though she is fine with that, welcomes the thought of escaping her father's domain in any way, she is not fine with the joy she knows Slade gets from it.  
    
    Another crack found a home on the wall as Raven and Slade stared eachother down, ignoring the sound and the crack in the wall caused by it.  
    
    Slade was the first to look away as he gestured to the entrance and in came some goons, or minions chained to her father, showcasing their red eyes and stained black bodies. In between them was a chained green and red form dragged into the room a few feet from the throne right in front of Slade.  
    
    The form groaned as it moved it's limbs,Raven recognizing it as a green humaniod with blood covering it here and there. Raven was always told it was easy to tell she was feeling an emotion, though what emotion was the harder question. She couldn't tell you what face she was making in this moment as she realize what her present was, but she can tell you she was feeling some pretty strong emotion.  
    
    "Happy birthday, Raven."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure what direction this story will take but at least I started it.
> 
> Any ideas you can comment below.


End file.
